Battlefield
by Gingerwolfie
Summary: Spoilers 3x22 - Season Finale - AU del capítulo. "Espero que la próxima vez que decidas entrometerte en la vida de los Grayson, sopeses que es lo que puedes perder en un campo de batalla que te queda demasiado grande."


**Battlefield.**

_Emily Thorne and Aiden Mathis_

Una sensación extraña se había apoderado de su estómago durante aquel día. Sabía que todo estaba acabando, que su venganza por fin, tras años y años de intentos fallidos, de esperanzas frustradas, concluía aquella misma noche. Aun así, era incapaz de deshacerse del nudo que taponaba la boca de su estómago, dejándole un regusto amargo en la boca.

Aiden a su lado estaba acabando de ultimar los detalles de aquella, su venganza. Tenían todo el plan cubierto, todas las posibles salidas que sus movimientos, o los de la misma Victoria, podían torcer su bien elaborada estrategia. Con Conrad entre rejas, pagando por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, y su padre, David Clarke, liberado de todos los cargos que una vez habían pesado sobre su espalda, la matriarca Grayson era la última pieza del tablero de venganza que Emily Thorne debía derrumbar.

Con paso sigiloso, Aiden se colocó justo detrás de Emily, rodeando su cintura con los brazos de forma cariñosa, envolviéndola en aquella calidez que solamente él había sido capaz de transmitirle durante todos aquellos años que había dedicado a vengar a su padre. Emily se echa hacia atrás, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el pecho del hombre con quién deseaba pasar la que iba a ser su nueva vida, el nuevo comienzo por el que tanto tiempo había rezado para iniciar a su lado. Los labios de la rubia se curvaron en una brillante y sincera sonrisa cuando Aiden depositó un suave beso en su cabeza, un gesto cariñoso y protector que siempre había logrado erizar cada poro de la piel de la joven.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Ems? —preguntó el hombre, con tono animado, empapado por la euforia que él también compartía.

Emily se encogió de hombros, mientras se daba la vuelta entre sus brazos, hasta quedar de frente al hombre, anclando su azulada mirada en la de él, volviendo a curvar sus rosados labios para formar aquella tierna sonrisa que solo Aiden conocía.

—No sé cómo debo sentirme, Aiden —admite la rubia con total sinceridad—. Debería exteriorizar la euforia que recorre en estos momentos mi organismo, porque por fin voy a concluir con esta venganza que tanto tiempo me ha llevado… —dejó la frase en el aire, mientras alza una de sus manos ara acariciar la mejilla del hombre con delicadeza, dedicándole una tierna caricia y una dubitativa mirada, que trasladó por su rostro, desviándola hasta sus labios y posándola de nuevo en sus ojos tras unos segundos que a la rubia le habían parecido horas—, y que de tantas cosas me ha privado.

Por supuesto se refería a la vida que habría podido tener junto a él. Pero todo acababa aquella noche. A la mañana siguiente ambos podrían hacer las maletas y podrían fugarse juntos a las Maldivas, a disfrutar de aquella promesa que Aiden le había hecho una vez. A convertirse en hombre y mujer, como siempre ambos habían deseado desde aquel precioso día en que Aiden se había declarado, de la forma más hermosa que existía. Empezar de nuevo en un lugar donde no se vería privada de mostrarse tal como era, donde podría dejar a Emily Thorne atrás y podría rehacer su vida junto a la única persona que había amado en su vida.

—No tienes que pensar en eso, no ahora —respondió con seguridad el hombre, mientras se inclinaba para acercar su rostro al de la mujer—. Mañana seremos libres para irnos donde queramos, para vivir la vida que ambos esperábamos por iniciar. —Aiden aseguró bien el agarre de la cintura de Emily, atrayéndola hacia él para depositar un fugaz beso sobre sus labios, sellando así sus palabras—. No veo la hora en que no tengamos que esconder lo que sentimos, Amanda. —añade, mientras recorre con las yemas de su mano la mejilla de la chica. No se molesta en esconder el nombre real de la mujer, estaban ellos dos solos y siempre le había gustado llamarla por su verdadero nombre, aunque frente a los demás no pudiera hacerlo. En la intimidad, para él, Emily siempre había sido Amanda Clarke.

* * *

—Victoria, puedes salir.

Emily dejó caer la pala con la que había estado exhumando la que era la tumba de Amanda Clarke, tal y como su plan había empezado. No debía ser muy lista como para saber que Victoria estaría escondida entre la maleza, esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer, pero lo que no sabía la matriarca Grayson era que la rubia tenía todos sus movimientos estudiados al más mínimo detalle, sin dejar ninguna laguna apreciable. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

—Vaya… Creía que había sido lo más sigilosa posible. —comentó la mujer con cierto desdén, mientras se adentraba en el pequeño claro donde se encontraba la rubia—. Buenas noches…, señorita Thorne. —había empelado aquellas palabras con cierto aire irónico, y las acompañó de una media y falsa sonrisa cínica.

—Es imposible que seas sigilosa, Victoria.

—¿De verdad? Por el momento, parece que tú no has sido la única que ha estado planeando cosas. —La mujer ensanchó la sonrisa cínica que cubría su rostro, ladeando un poco la cabeza hasta posar la mirada en la de la rubia—. La chica nueva en los Hamptons, que se muda a la casa de al lado, casualmente la misma casa que una vez ocupó el mismísimo David Clarke. ¿Qué es lo que estaría buscando? No es difícil apreciar el punto agridulce de un plato de venganza bien servido. Contra aquellos que inculparon a tu padre de un delito que no cometió, ¿verdad, Amanda?

Por unos segundos, la mente de Emily se quedó totalmente en blanco, presa por aquel vacío que había ocupado su estómago, que se había trasladado hasta su cabeza, vacíando de toda lógica y emoción su subconsciente.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Victoria. —es lo único que es capaz de pronunciar Emily, mientras se debatía entre todo lo que debía hacer y decir a partir de aquella situación, que por supuesto ya habían previsto en sus planes.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo sé, Amanda —repite de nuevo la mujer, usando otra vez el verdadero nombre de la joven—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas que esta farsa iba a durar? ¿Cuánto más crees que te dejaría jugar con mi familia como si fuera tu tablero de ajedrez? Has podido con Conrad, pero, oh, bonita, no vas a poder conmigo.

Emily cerró los puños con fuerza justo a ambos lados de su regazo. Ahora mismo su único deseo era mandar todo su autocontrol, toda su frialdad al garete y hacer lo que de verdad su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a voces. Matar a la mujer que había arruinado la vida de su padre y la suya misma. Estaba tan sumida en calmar sus pensamientos homicidas, sin saber que haberles hecho caso hubiera sido la mejor de sus opciones, que apenas se da cuenta de la silueta oscura que sale desde las sombras, donde antes había estado Victoria escondida. La silueta del hombre introdujo con calma la mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina, sin dejarle a la rubia tiempo de reaccionar. El hombre trabajaba para la matriarca Grayson, y sus órdenes eran explícitas: acabar con la señorita Emily Thorne de una vez y para siempre.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no es capaz de darse siquiera cuenta de cuándo el hombre alza el arma y apunta directamente a su pecho, dispuesto a acabar con ella. Pero no estaba sola. Emily nunca había estado sola en aquella venganza y una vez más es él, el hombre que siempre se había encargado de estar escondido detrás de ella, de cuidar sus pasos y protegerla desde las sombras. Aiden es quien echa a correr y entra en escena, abalanzándose sobre la rubia, interceptando el impacto de la bala, que acaba por hundirse en su estómago, haciéndole retorcerse de dolor.

—¡EMILY!

La chica no fue capaz de prever todo aquello, había pasado con tanta rapidez que ni su mente, ni su razonamiento habían sido capaces de esbozar un plan de salida de aquella situación. El sonido del disparo inundó el aire, resonando con fuerza entre la oscuridad de la noche y inundando de forma incesante los oídos de la joven rubia. Un alarido de dolor escapó de sus labios cuando su cuerpo impactó contra el frío y empapado suelo, pero enseguida abrió los ojos, buscando su salvador. Y no le fue necesario buscar mucho cuando encontró justo a su lado el cuerpo de Aiden. Él había sido quién había interceptado el disparo que debía haber sido para ella.

—Aiden, Aiden… —su voz sonó apagada, pero a la vez con aquel característico tono de urgencia, mientras se arrastraba para llegar al lado del hombre.

Se encargó de colocarlo entre sus brazos justo después de quitarse la chaqueta para hacer presión con ella en el orificio de la bala, impidiendo de esa manera que la sangre emanara de la herida de forma incesante. Aiden se removió en sus brazos, entreabriendo poco a poco los ojos, hasta posar la mirada en la de Emily, esbozando una media sonrisa que, a pesar de la situación, resultaba la más brillante y bonita que Emily hubiera visto en toda su vida.

—Ems… —susurró con voz queda, tosiendo poco después—. Ems…

—Aiden, no te esfuerces. Te llevaré al hospital, te llevaré y… —la voz de la rubia se quiebra, mientras poco a poco las cálidas y silenciosas lágrimas empiezan a empapar sus mejillas, deslizándose por ellas hasta perderse en la comisura de sus labios, mezclándose con el amargo sabor de boca que había tenido durante aquel día—. Y nos iremos, mañana mismo nos iremos de aquí, como nos habíamos prometido, como debería ser. Pero, por favor, Aiden, aguanta. Por favor… Por mí. No te duermas. Sigue mirándome…

A pesar de que la atención de Emily estaba puesta en Aiden, la voz de Victoria llegó de forma clara a sus oídos, casi socarrona, pretendiendo que Emily acabase de derrumbarse, regodeándose en una victoria con la que se había alzado de forma rastrera y ruin. Los acontecimientos habían dado un giro tan radical que ni ella misma estaba muy segura de que aquello hubiera sido ganar la guerra.

—Toda venganza viene con un precio a pagar. Espero que la próxima vez que decidas entrometerte en la vida de los Grayson, sopeses que es lo que puedes perder en un campo de batalla que te queda demasiado grande.

No tiene razón seguir allí, Victoria sabe que aquellas palabras habían sido más que contundentes, y no tienen por qué permanecer en aquel claro por más tiempo, ni ella ni su secuaz. Además, hacerle comprender a la chica que volvía a estar sola y que volvían a arrebatarle todo lo que amaba, aunque no era exactamente el plan que había ocupado su mente, era más que suficiente para satisfacer su sed de venganza hacia la chica.

Tan pronto como Victoria desaparece de la escena Emily se olvida de todo, de sus alrededores, de su venganza, de Victoria y de todo lo que acababa de pasa, solo importaba Aiden. Desliza la mano por su mejilla en una tierna caricia, tratando de tener las lágimas que seguían corriendo libres por sus mejillas, sin importar qué. No podía soportar la tranquilidad con la que Aiden se había tomado todo aquello, no cuando estaba desangrándose entre sus brazos, exhalando sus últimos alientos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Ems… —la voz de hombre suena débil, aun así es perfectamente entendible y está cargada de significado. Emily vuelve a clavar la mirada en él, ahogando un débil sollozo—. Casi has cumplido tu venganza, estás en la recta final. Tienes… tienes que prometerme que vas a finalizarla, que lucharás por hacer justicia. —la mirada de Aiden no mostraba ni un ápice de duda, sus palabras eran seguras y serias, verdaderas—. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Emily es incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo las lágrimas, que cayeron con libertad por sus mejillas. Su futuro, todos sus sueños de futuro junto a él, todas sus expectativas, toda su felicidad, se estaba escapando entre sus dedos, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Aiden, por favor, no me dejes. No, no… No…

—Amanda. —empleaba de nuevo su nombre, como las veces que ambos habían hecho en la intimidad, como la vez que le había pedido matrimonio, como siempre que compartían uno de sus momentos juntos-. Durante toda mi vida me he sentido… roto, pero todo cambió cuando te conocí. Cuando te conocí ambos habíamos perdido tanto, pero entre los dos construimos algo, algo precioso por lo que estoy encantado de dar mi vida. Amanda, has sido mi razón de seguir, de viv... —es incapaz de continuar con su pequeño discurso, pues su respiración empezaba a ser agitada, demasiado para seguir empleando largas palabras y explicaciones, pero necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba que su Amanda lo oyera de sus labios una última vez—. Te amo, Amanda. Y siempre te amaré.

Un ápice de sonrisa bordea los labios del hombre tras decir aquellas palabras, sus últimas palabras, las únicas que le importaban en aquellos momentos. Necesitaba despedirse de ella, no podría irse tranquilo si no lo hacía.

—Aiden… No puedes abandonarme, no, me niego… —la rubia deja de hacer presión en la herida. Su mano, temblorosa y empapada con la sangre del amor de vida, vaga hasta rodearlo con ambos brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza—. Eres la razón de mi vida. No puedes irte, por favor, Aiden… —se separa lo justo para poder posar la mirada en la de él, armándose de valor para responder a sus palabras con firmeza—. Te amo, Aiden.

La chica se inclina para unir sus labios con los de él en un cálido y tierno roce de labios, apenas para mostrarle que todo lo que le estaba diciendo salía directamente de su corazón. Al separarse, Aiden emplea su último aliento para susurrar:

— No podía tener un lugar mejor dónde estar ahora mismo que entre tus brazos.

Y poco a poco sus respiraciones se van deteniendo, casi como a cámara lenta, mientras su mano se desliza debido a la fuerza de la gravedad, hasta impactar en el suelo, quedando inerte sobre la hierba. Su corazón late por un par de veces más hasta detenerse, justo cuando su cabeza acaba por ceder al peso y caer hacia un lado. Emily no puede contener sus emociones y, mientras se abraza al cuerpo sin vida de Aiden Mathis, un fuerte grito de agonía y desesperación escapa de sus labios, seguido de unas cuantas negaciones y maldiciones. Y una promesa. La promesa de vengar a Aiden, la promesa que se había a ella misma, que aquello no iba a ser en vano, que pasara lo que pasara, Aiden siempre iba a ser el único hombre de su vida y el único por quién su corazón seguiría latiendo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

* * *

_**NdA**: Y así es como, en mi opinión, Aiden Mathis debería haber muerto. Salvando a Emily, no en las situaciónque se presentó en la serie. Aunque, en realidad, no debería haber muerto. Así de claro. _


End file.
